


Shinra's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Abuse, Alone, Betrayal, Experimentation, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Human Experimentation, Medical Experimentation, Monsters, Non-Consensual Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, kind monster, monsters are so much better than humans, one winged angel, original monster death, sephiroth is kind, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new SOLDIER is having trouble adjusting to Shinra and the very unnerving people within. She has to train if she wants to impress her tutor and if she wants to rise in the ranks of the program. Eventually, she falls so far behind she must compromise her morals to get where she had always dreamed. (Sephiroth X Reader) (Rufus X Reader) (a small bit of Hojo X Reader)An X reader that lasts more than a few pages. Which for me is a big deal.That is if I can actually get moving on it.





	1. First Day

You ran to the tall, monotone building as quickly as you could. Your lofty sword was on your back, hindering your speed. It upset you that they saddled you with such a large blade so soon, but you knew you were going to build endurance to it's weight during your training. You were greeted with unwelcoming glares from various ranks of coworkers, secretaries and SOLDIER's alike. Ignoring them was easy, no question. You just worried how your mentor would take you being late.

Yes, mentor. Strange, isn't it? You never thought you'd say that about the great SOLDIER in your life. He was always a small interest in the back of your mind, something you could always think about to get you going when in heat. Gross, also yes, but it was something you did to relax and it really helps. Anyway, he was your mentor now and viewing his physical prowess everyday would give you so much to work with (if ya know what I mean, wink wink). Your mind already went to places it shouldn't. You couldn't pull it back to its cleaner place before smacking into a strong, slender frame.

"...shit..." you mutter under breath as you slowly crane your neck up to find his Mako green orbs glaring down at you. The piercing gaze broke into your soul and warned you to the farthest extent that you would die if you didn't step away. So quickly back you stepped.

"You must be ___... Hurry up. You're late." he grumbled. You nodded quickly and followed him to the simulator. The large gray container was cold and muted. It was easily unnerving. He closed you into the room and stood in a viewing window. He booted up a simulation, glancing at the large blade on your back.

"Go." Within a split second, creatures of all caliber pounced and dived after you. You gave scream and whipped out the large blade. They clawed at you, tearing your flesh. The fresh wounds stung immensely, forcing you to your knees. They closed in and growled deeply, preparing to end you...

"Pathetic." Sephiroth muttered. He ended the simulation and picked up the writhing mass of female warrior. "I can't believe they thought YOU were a viable student..."

"M...my apologies... Sensei..."

+++ +++ +++

You were sent to the infirmary immediately. Your wounds were grave and must have been dealt with immediately. The doctors were careful and much nicer than the rest of the employees, you enjoyed their company. A sweet, red-headed nurse talked calmly with you.

"So he just threw you into an ambush?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah... It was painful... but how else am I going to learn? Sephiroth isn't patient, I know that already. So I have to stay on my toes and do my best." You nodded, determined to show him how great you can be. The nurse giggled softly and stood, preparing to leave you to rest.

"Very well. I'll be back in a few hours. Rest well."

"Thank you, Yuki. See ya." You muttered as you fell into a simple slumber.

+++ +++ +++

You had visitors, some friends, a nice SOLDIER named Zack, who was a large contrast from the other SOLDIERS, and his friend Angeal. They were nice. You enjoyed visiting with them while your wounds healed.

Sadly, the wounds were too deep for you to be getting back to your training too soon. Sephiroth was unhappy about this but he came to see you with Zack at one point and apologized (if you can call it that) for making your first test too difficult. Zack was urging him to be nice, which seemed visibly hard for him to do for someone he didn't really care about. You took it anyway and hoped you would get out of there soon. Your biggest fear currently being disappointing your mentor... again. If you didn't get moving to make some progress soon, you weren't sure how you were going to get to 1st class. That was a dream of yours after all.

"You'll train immediately following your recovery... understand?" Sephiroth muttered in a soft tone. You couldn't help but break a small smile to the hesitance in his voice.

"Of course, Sensei. I'll try my best."

"A horde was probably not a great start on a human anyway..." He mumbled, trailing off. You raised your head and frowned.

"What else would I possibly be?"

"I had assumed they wouldn't let a female among the ranks of SOLDIER if she wasn't a part of Hojo's experiments. So a horde would've been easy for you, but you're only human. I would have to give you one monster at a time." He finished. Zack laid a hand on yours and tilted his head in concern. The growing look of shame on your face was hard to miss. Sephiroth raised a brow at you and shook his head. "Trust me. It's better you aren't involved in that. The more human the better."

"The better for what?" You asked. Sephiroth paused a moment and stood, leaving the room. "Wait! Better for what!?" 

"Eh, don't mind him. Every SOLDIER gets a mandatory injection from that Hojo guy anyway. I know for a fact you'll feel much better once that enhancement is added. It helps all SOLDIERS heal faster and become stronger. You'll be out of here in no time!" Zack grinned. There was a sense of naivety to his announcement. You gave a nervous laugh and looked at the door, wishing he had stayed a little longer.

"If you say so..."


	2. The Injection

You were laying in the infirm bed recovering at a mortal pace. You sighed softly and looked to the side, bored, alone. The door clicked shut, in a moment of hope, you sat up excited to see one of the SOLDIERs when all that was there was an older man in a lab coat with tied back black hair. His glasses shined to the point of hiding his eyes. You frowned slightly and tilted your head.

“Uh... Who are you?” You asked. He checked the clipboard at the end of the bed, staying silent. You were starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Excuse me...? Who are you?” You asked again. He looked at you and gave a sneer. 

“You're the SOLDIER girl, yes?” He asked as he took a syringe from a case in the room. You squirmed, sitting straight against the headboard.

“Uh... I am...” You answered. He nodded and took your hand. His grip was tight, threatening. You tried to pull back, but his strong grip kept your arm presented. He slid the needle under your skin and pressed the plunger. You winced and gave an audible whine at the pain, a thick liquid entering your body. The strange liquid almost darkened your bloodstream, a more worrying effect than the pain itself.

“What did you just put in me!?” You screeched, vocal cords tensed in pain. He smirked at your outburst and pulled the syringe away.

“Your mandatory injection. You are a SOLDIER, aren’t you?” He answered condescendingly. You pauses and lowered your head. Your mentor made mention of being human, did this injection lessen that odd?

He noticed your downcast expression and rolled his eyes, taking note of the injection on her clipboard.

You rubbed your arm and laid back in the bed. The doctor went to the door, looking back at you with a very predatory gaze. 

"It should be in effect soon. I expect to see you in my lab tomorrow." He told you. You tilted your head slightly.

"Y-your lab?"

"Just ask Sephiroth where it is."

He shut the door behind him without another word. You looked at the box he placed the syringe in, quiet and scared. Every possibility came in mind of what possible concoction could be flowing through your veins. Monster blood, odd poisons, a lifestream mixture, it could be any number of things. You clutched the blankets tighter to yourself.

"What did I get myself into...?"

++++++++

You had stayed awake most of the night, getting a few visits from Yuki and Zack. The next morning, the door swung open revealing the tall silver SOLDIER giving her a stern gaze.

"How does it feel today?" He muttered. You looked up at him, heavy bags under your eyes and an upset stain in your gaze. He softened slightly and stepped up to the bedside. He sat on the bedside. It was odd behavior, but she knew why he was doing this. "Did Hojo give you the injection?" You nodded silently. He sighed and shook his head, handing you the clothes on the desk.

"Here. I'll take you to the lab..." He muttered. You watched him leave the room. You unfolded the clothes and looked them over. They were a solid navy blue with a number sewn into the right chest. #1127. You grew curious over the meaning of this odd detail, assuming the answer would come eventually. You dressed in the solid uniform. You noticed he was unusually soft. He made mention of the injection before, but you didn't realize he would act like this over it. It must be really serious...

You followed him down the halls. There were people watching you two.

Many of the onlookers winced at the sight of the number sewn onto her shirt.

It must be bad…

"Good luck..." Sephiroth murmured as he left you at the door to Hojo's lab. You didn't want to leave him. He made you feel safe. But you had to go inside without him.  
The lab was dark. Glowing tubes of Mako liquid harbored disgusting monsters of every creed. You carefully wandered deeper into the lab, your body trembling horribly.

"H... Hello?" You mewed into the darkness.

"There you are. Over here, 1127." He ordered. You paused a moment before remembering it was your number he was calling. You headed over to the source of the voice, finding the professor in a spotlight by an angled platform. The platform had wrist and ankle straps attached to it. You gulped and stiffened. Your blood ran cold.

"I injected a base into your body. The blood of a creature that crashed on Gaia ages ago. I must study its effects on you." He explained. You shook your head. Blood? Why would he put this thing's blood inside you? What was the point? What was this creature? His lips curled into a disgusting smirk as he snapped his fingers. The sound cracked throughout the lab. Something grabbed you and forced you towards the platform, you struggled and screamed, wrestling against the grip of the being behind her.

"Good. Thank you, 947." He chuckled darkly. You were strapped into the platform. You spotted the large, awful creature strapping you down into the platform. It bore sharp, gnarled fangs and small beady eyes. Its horns stretched a foot behind the creature's head. It made a hissing noise as it stepped away from you, tall, built and bare. Hojo waved a dismissive hand to it and it left without another noise. 

"Now, 1127... Let's run some tests, hm?"


	3. Enhancements

Lights shone brightly into your eyes, blinding you of the horrid man’s face. You were thankful of that until something began to pierce your skin. You cried out, a hand covering your mouth and pressing you uncomfortably to the platform. You struggled against the hand, tearing up as the pain got worse.

“Stop struggling. You’ll snap the blade.” Hojo growled softly. You panicked, thrashing harshly against him and screaming behind his hand. He slapped you swiftly, the hit echoing. You stared a moment and winced under the bent knife.

“I said stop, idiot!” He hissed again. You blinked a few times, getting used to the light and finally making out what was around you. Hojo’s focused, bloodthirsty expression followed the blade down your body ending at the edge of your pelvis. You winced at the sight, your flesh splitting.

“S-stop it!” you desperately whined. Hojo laughed and picked a pair of forceps from the side table. 

“You need these enhancements. Especially after the large cut I made,” he hummed faintly, “Hm, perhaps I should sedate you…” He sighed and grabbed a needle.  
“Ah! Get that away from me!” you cried, trying to move away. Hojo smacked you again and plunged the needle into you.

“It's better I put you under. No use having a dead subject.” He growled. You tried to fight back, but there was little fight left as you fell asleep.

You groaned softly, sitting up on a cold metal floor. You looked around the room and found yourself in a dark cage. There was a bright blue tube filled with mako and the figure of a growing creature. You struggled to get to your feet, leaning on the cage. You pulled your uniform up and looked at your scars.

“What did he do to me…?” You mused out loud. A monster bellowed in its own cage, annoyed at your voice in its silence. You shut your mouth quickly. The lights came on suddenly, the heels of Hojo’s shoes clicking against the marble floors. He glanced around the lab until his predatory gaze landed on you. He smirked and came to your cage.

“Good morning, 1127. I can honestly say I’m surprised you’re awake this early.” He chuckled to himself. You hissed at him.

“What did you do to me?” You growled. He sighed and wrote notes on the pad next to your cage.

“I simply enhanced your biology.” He answered shortly. You hit the cage, using a voice much louder than you had ever used before.

“THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?” You screamed. Hojo glanced calmly at you and shook his head. A short, evil chuckle erupting from his chest as he tossed his head back, shaking in his laughter. You shied away slightly. He hit the cage, harder than you did. You stumbled back and hit the ground.

“You wouldn’t even begin to understand! You are mine now. MINE. You do as I say, and some of those features will ensure that.” He told her, albeit vaguely. He straightened and brushed his loose hair back, clearing his throat, calming himself.

“Now… Today, I’ll send you to the simulator to test some of these enhancements. Sephiroth will still ‘mentor’ you, but your purpose is adjusted.” He stated simply. You watched him, nodding slightly just to appease him. He took a tray from the counter and shoved it into the cage opening. 

“Eat.”

You took the tray and pulled it closer. It was filled with gross, lumpy crap that you couldn’t really identify, but you took his word and ate it anyway.

If it wasn’t crap, it sure did taste like it.

You coughed and spit it up, spitting it outside the cage. Hojo glared at you, prompting you to try again and force your stomach to take the disgusting slop. You finished most of the tray, pushing it aside and trying not to gag.

You waited in your cage. You weren’t sure when he was going to send you to the simulator, but even then you waited in silence.

Another set of feet clicked into the lab. You looked up and found the welcome sight of Sephiroth. He saw you and turned away, it almost seemed that the sight bothered him.

“Professor, is the cage necessary?” He muttered unhappily. Hojo scoffed, waving a hand.

“Of course! It needs to know its place.” He nodded simply. Sephiroth growled at his statement, folding his arms.

“Fine… what did you need me for?” He frowned. Hojo took a key and opened your cage, allowing you out. You quickly got to your feet and ran to Sephiroth, a shock stopping you and crashing you to the floor.

“Pathetic… I need you to teach her how to use her enhancements.” Hojo said as he handed Sephiroth the notes on her medical procedures. He read through them, his expression getting increasingly worse.

“Why would you do this to a person…?” He asked incredulously. Hojo laughed and smiled.

“For science.”

Sephiroth lead you to the simulator on the SOLDIER floor. He stayed close to you, watching the people who passed you two in the halls with a suspicious glare. You were honestly thankful to have him near you. You felt safe with him…

“So… do you remember anything?” He asked suddenly. You tried to meet his eyes, curious.

“Remember anything?” You asked back.

“From your… procedures…?” He asked again. You paused and stared at the floor, thinking hard about what happened before you passed out.

“He opened my stomach all the way to my pelvis, but that’s all I remember…” You hummed quietly. Sephiroth shuddered and clenched his fist. His teeth were bared, he was very visibly angry. You shook your head.

“I don’t actually feel too bad… except for that disgusting food he made me eat.” You whined, sticking your tongue out. Sephiroth chuckled softly, patting your head.

“You’ll get used to it.” He smiled faintly. You looked up at him and tilted your head.

“Hey… what did he do to me…?” You wondered. Sephiroth took a blank expression and turned his focus down the hall. You shrunk a bit, his motions intimidating you.

“Awful things…”


	4. Hojo's Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets BAD

Sephiroth’s words stung you. You felt betrayed by more than just the company, you felt betrayed by Zack, you felt betrayed by your mentor. He let this happen to you, why would they allow that vile fiend to steal you away without so much as a warning.

Sephiroth took you to the machine’s entrance and held your arm, gentle but firm.

“If it hurts too much… Just call for me, okay?” He told you, careful. You nodded, rubbing your arm nervously. If Hojo just experimented on people without remorse… what would his “enhancements” do to your mortal body? What did he even do? 

The simulator was cold, gray and empty. You stood in the middle of the room by yourself with no weapons. Sephiroth was outside the room, his phone in hand and prepped to send you into a whirlwind of beasts. You looked at him and whined softly.

“Where's my weapon!?” you asked fearfully. He shook his head.

“Your advancements prevent the need for a weapon. Be prepared.” He warned you. 

“But what are my advancements?” You asked desperately. Sephiroth glanced up at you and sighed softly.

“It’s always different, just… Stay strong.” He advised. You nodded quickly and lowered yourself, keeping a low center of gravity. When Sephiroth activated the simulation, monsters charged at you like they did before you were in the infirmary.

You panicked and tried to run away and found yourself surrounded by the large, awful beasts. They towered over you menacingly, you felt helpless, you wanted Sephiroth to save you. You screamed, but it was interrupted by something tearing your flesh. You grit your teeth, finding your arm splitting open into a great long knife made of metal and your bones. You screamed at the sight, pain shattering your conscious and darkness taking your body.

You awoke on the floor of the Simulator. You looked up at Sephiroth’s face as he kneeled and picked you up.

“Are you alright?” He asked in a bit of a panic. You groaned and held your head, gasping and looking at your arm. It looked fine, no scars or tears, almost like nothing happened. 

“I-I’m fine. W-what happened?” You asked, shakily sitting up. Sephiroth stood and helped you to your feet.

“You went berserk. The second that knife came out you tore everything to the ground. They didn’t even have time to move.” He told you, kind of impressed. You looked at him incredulously.

“What?”

“Yeah, but when you passed out I had to end it. Didn’t expect the mech to be inside you.” He walked you out of the simulator and took you to the lobby. You saw Zack returning from his mission just when he noticed you as well. He waved and ran over.

“______! Where have you been?” He asked, joyful as ever.

“Training,” Sephiroth answered coldly for you. You took that as a sign to keep quiet. Zack obviously didn’t know about Hojo’s actions, and it was better he didn’t know. Zack glanced between you two and stepped away.

“O… kay then. I’ll see you around then.” He left down the hall. 

“Why are we here, Sephiroth?” You looked up at him, reaching for his hand. He started for the doors, dodging your hand.

“I thought I would take you to dinner. Unless you would rather go back to the lab…?” He gestured for you to follow. You blushed lightly and hurried to his side, following him out of Shinra.

Midgar’s cold, gray slate of buildings made the evening feel colder than it was. A few diners lit the streets with neon signs and wide windows. Sephiroth took you to a small, friendly feeling restaurant. He sat across from you in a small booth and looked out the window. He tried to make himself distant, but you could feel his comfort with you.

You were like him now… He had someone to relate to. 

“So, this place is nice. What motivated you to bring me here?”

“You deserve a break from that place… everyone does once and awhile.” He hummed quietly. You smiled faintly and lifted a menu, placing your hand over his carefully.

“Thank you…”  
***************************************************************************  
Sephiroth returned you to Hojo’s lab reluctantly, leaving you with simple advice.

“Stay safe…”

You wish you could follow his advice, but there was a slim chance that would happen. Hojo had his creation, #947, laying on the table. He used silver utensils to adjust the creature’s mechanics. He looked up as he heard you enter.

“You’re late, 1127.” He stated in a stale monotone. You nodded.

“Training ran late… I passed out.” You informed him. He paused and set the utensils aside. He gestured to the platform you were already too familiar with.  
“Go.” He simply demanded. You whined and did as you were told, aware of the consequences. There was a stack of corpses as a constant reminder what happened to disobedient creatures in a refuse bin in the back of the lab. You looked at the platform itself and held your arm.

“I hate this thing… I hate this place…” You thought to yourself, stiffening your legs. 

Something brushed over your side, skimming your chest. You shrieked and jumped, pressing your back to the platform. Hojo smirked at you, a syringe in hand. He strapped you onto the platform and set it to lay back. You closed your eyes, waiting for the needle’s prick.

It barely hurt this time, that was welcome. However, its effects were unwelcome. You started to feel hot, almost feverish. You tightened your legs together and whined softly, panting slightly.

“What was that…?” You whined. Hojo chuckled and fixed the bindings around your legs, making it so they splayed open. You were uncomfortable, dangerously so.

“Just a little mixture of mandragora leaves and Behemoth milk.” He hummed, tossing the used syringe.

“What does it do?” You whined, squirming under the odd heat.

“Simple… it’s an aphrodisiac~” He chuckled. Your eyes widened. You started struggling harder in the shackles. Hojo took a scalpel from the side tray and cut your uniform off, peeling them off you like sliced skin from a body.

He slipped his lab coat off and dropped it to the floor, climbing over you easily.

“G-get off me!” You begged. He smirked and ripped part of your shirt off, gagging you with it. You protested against the fabric, but nothing was audible enough. He continued to undress as he laid over you.

Your arms were strapped above you, your breast laid in all their soft, pale beauty for everyone to see. You pulled at the straps, trying to cover them quickly.

Hojo’s slender body was revealed to you, his muscles much less defined than a SOLDIER’s. His body was not built in the slightest, his face was not an appealing one. There was no upside to what you were being subject to.

You closed your eyes tightly.

You pleaded once more, muffled, silenced. He took your face and made you look at him.

“If all goes as planned, I'll have a new set of experiments for you.” He sneered. He gripped your chest tightly, bruising the tender flesh. He nipped at them, sucking harshly on the rose tips and pulling off them with a pop.

You clamped your eyes shut, wincing and squirming, trying to pull away from him.

It didn't work, it only made him angrier.

He slapped you, pushing your face into the platform.

“Sit still, you insect!” He hissed, ripping your panties off with one hand. Hojo pressed into you, ripping your fresh, virgin pussy apart to fit his manhood.  
You screamed in pain, biting the fabric until your jaw ached. A trickle of blood spilled from your opening, inciting a laugh out of him.

“Haha! Perfect, I took the apprentice’s purity~ Hope you weren't saving yourself for anyone.” he taunted, grabbing your hips firmly. Tears slipped from your eyes, in both pain and sorrow. He ripped you, the man least eligible for your body was now stealing it.

You shook your head and tried to find your way out of your mind. The mixture was taking a heavy effect on your body, taking your muscles and forcing you to give in to his ramming.

Your mind grew fuzzy, your pleads devolved into moans, your hips bucked with him, drawing him deeper into you. His decent endowment brushed the edge of your deepest reach, teasing your sensitive spot without any intention to give you your pleasure.

Hojo continued with his torture of your mounds, bruising and pinching them, burying his piece in you up to its hilt. He panted, his hair dropping from its slick norm over his face. He slammed harder into you, the sound of his flesh slapping against yours made you cringe, preparing you for the worst possibility.

Impregnation.

Hojo groaned loudly, releasing himself inside you, deep and straight into your farthest edge. You cried behind the gag and arched, tears racing faster down your cheeks. He slowed to a halt. You could feel the liquid spilling out of your chasm, pooling on the platform.

He pulled out and dressed, fixing his hair.

“Perfect… hh… Now, to your cage, 1127…” He panted, releasing your bindings. You slowly sat up, shaking, pelvis aching. You slid off the platform and crawled into your cage, collapsing on the floor.

“If all goes well, you’ll find yourself in a more… appropriate container,” He smiled at you, a sickening look that toppled your stomach, “Rest well~” He left the room, shutting off the lights. You laid in darkness, silence, on the floor of the cold, unfeeling cage.

You covered your face, ripping the gag out of your mouth.

Quietly sobbing in the darkness, alone...


	5. A Daring Escape

Weeks passed since that horrible, scarring incident poisoned your body and mind. Sephiroth noticed your drastic mental change and grew very, very worried. He took you to train everyday, and everyday he would offer to be your shoulder to lean on.

You wanted to take his offer so badly, but something stopped you. You were afraid of something, but what, you didn’t know…

You just couldn’t bring yourself to tell him anything…

He led you to the simulator once again, allowing you inside ahead of him and pulling his phone from his pocket. You stood alone in the metal enclosure, holding your arm anxiously, moving slowly. Sephiroth frowned, stepping in with you.

“____, are you alright?” He asked. You glanced up at him, silent and lowered. He folded his arms, concern painting him. You sighed and tried to keep your wall up.

“I-I’m fine…” You answered finally. He looked you over and left the simulator.

“Alright… ready?”

“Ready.” You nodded. He started the trial, keeping his finger over the termination button. You released your appendage, keeping awake this time. The nerves in your arm were numbed by this point. You tore everything down as easily as the first time. It was boring, predictable. 

Sephiroth was only there to make sure you didn’t use it to escape, you knew that by now. He ended the simulation and retrieved you. 

“Good. You stayed awake this time.” He muttered. You nodded and retracted the metal weapon, holding your arm as it healed.

“Yeah, that’s new…” You quietly hummed. Sephiroth took your hands and made you look him in the eye. You stared fearfully a moment, expecting him to try and take advantage of you as well. You clenched his hands harshly, trying to break away from his powerful grip.

“W-w-what are you doing?” You asked in fear. He shook his head.

“I just want to know what the problem is… You’ve been off for weeks.” Sephiroth said, brushing a caring hand over your shoulder. You teared up suddenly, shaking slightly and pulling your hands back.

“D… Just don’t worry about it…! I… I can’t tell you okay…? J-Just don’t worry about it…” You stammered, running down the hall away from him. He called after you, a sort of pain staining his tone. Tears spilled down your face, blinding you from your path. You ran to the only place your legs would carry you.

A place you really didn’t want to be…

Hojo looked over, noticing your tears. He watched you cower yourself in your cage, curling up and crying in the corner. He glanced at his creature on the table and tapped it’s shoulder, leaving it behind as he left the room. 

947 sat up and watched you crying into your knees. It wasn’t familiar with this function. It got down from the table and stood behind you, quiet. You cried, not noticing the large creature.

947 sat behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder. You flinched, giving a weak screech.

“What do you want!?” you shrieked. The creature was silent, looking at you with his blank face. You tried to push it away, wiping your eyes.

“Get away from me, 947… I don't have time for you…” you sniffed, hiding your face. 947 wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his lap. His arms trapped you. You struggled to get loose from his grasp.

“Let go of me! I said leave me alone!” you hissed angrily, whining and struggling. 947 rested his chin on your head, rumbling softly. You stopped, listening to his noise.

“Are you purring?” you hummed curiously. He didn't say a word, he probably couldn't speak at all. You sighed and let him stay, giving up. Just like you did with everything else in life. 

947 laid on his back and placed you on his stomach. You liked having something more than the steel cage to lay on.

You closed your eyes, yawning. He brushed a hand through your hair to help you calm down. You smiled, tapping his chest.

“Thank you…” you muttered, falling asleep.

947 helped you relax at night. His warmth was more than welcome. You often vented to him about everything that happened, just talking to fill the silence sometimes, but you liked having someone to talk to without worry.

“And I want to tell him what… he did to me,.. But I can’t bring myself to say anything. It just hurts, you know? I’m afraid Sephiroth will get hurt if he finds out…” You sighed, holding his hand. 947 rocked you carefully with his steady breathing. He knew what to do to make you feel safe. 

The only downside was his obedience to Hojo.

The cage door opened, 947 stood and carried you out, setting you on the floor. Hojo folded his arms and brought the creature back to his table.

“You’re training again today, 1127. Sephiroth is outside.” He sighed, studying his creation. You nodded and went out the door to the tall, silver angel. He smiled faintly at you, taking your hand.

“We’re leaving.” He nodded. You paused, looking around.

“To where?”

“Anywhere. I’m taking you away from here.” Sephiroth stated firmly. You smirked and hugged him tightly.

“Please, please do…” She said, her voice breaking into a choked sob. Sephiroth picked you up and carried you out the doors, ignoring all the curious inquires from their co-workers.

He placed you on the back of his motorcycle, mounting it and rearing it to life, motor roaring. You hugged him tightly, burying your face in his back.

Sephiroth rode out of Midgar at blazing speed, scraping the ground with every turn, pushing everyone off of his route. You felt your tears sting your face. Your hair whipped in the wind. Sephiroth’s helmet caught all but a foot of his mane. You watched it dance overhead, a faint smile permanently staining your lips.


	6. The Far Away Village (Very Short)

Sephiroth rode for days, finally accepting a small, far away village as your new refuge. He brought you to the inn, keeping hold of your hand.

“Here… this place isn't on the maps, we should be able to camp for a few weeks…” He explained, paying for two rooms. You blocked the gil from the innkeeper, looking up at him.

“W-why don't we share a room… Just in case…?” You offered, smiling nervously. He paused and shrugged, taking 10gil back. 

“Alright… Just in case.” He agreed. The innkeeper handed him a key, wishing you both a good night with a wink. You blushed, hugging his arm tightly. Sephiroth chuckled, bringing you upstairs to the room.

“When's the last time you had a good night's sleep?” he asked, holding the door open for you. You sat on the bed and shook your head.

“Maybe a few weeks?” you shrugged. He sighed, sitting opposite of you.

“Horrible…” he trailed off. You heard metal hit the floor, glancing over to see he pulled his Soldier emblem off and tossed it aside. It almost shocked you to see him disavow them so quickly. You were both silent for hours. He sat motionless all the while.

Sephiroth stuck close to you the whole time you guys stayed in that village. He kept your hand in his and helped you around, being watchful at all times. He didn’t seem stressed though, he was made for this. You liked having him nearby. You thought… maybe you could finally tell him what happened?

He brought you to the bluffs, watching the ocean waves crash on the great rocky bluffs, ocean spray misting your faces. Calm, cool, sweet, almost… romantic. You glanced up at him, a worried whine escaping your chest. You were thankful his eyes were closed, enjoying the ocean spray.

“Sephiroth…?” You hummed quietly. He didn’t look, but his eyebrows raised to show he was listening.

“I want you to know… what happened to me in Hojo’s lab…” You started, hesitating and picking your words very, very carefully. Sephiroth snapped his attention to you, his eyes wide, his hair on end. He was sparking with anger and curiosity. You gulped the heavy lump in your throat, looking down at your fidgeting hands.

“What happened there?” He sternly questioned. You picked at the grass, gathering a small pile of clippings.

“Hojo… after he made the changes to my arm, he strapped me down on the table and-” You were silenced by a tight, longing hug. Shock stunned you, catching your voice in your throat.

“I understand… don’t say anything more.” He pet your hair softly. The way he caught on so quickly made you think this happened a lot. That made you feel a little better.

“Does he do that to a lot of women…?” You asked. Sephiroth took a deep breath, tightening his hold on you.

“He… does that to every woman he ‘adjusts’,” He started, pulling you into his lap, “Not every girl gets out unscathed… even fewer get out without killing themselves. I believe one or two actually fell in love with him. But he doesn’t like consent… I don’t believe he has since she left.” He spoke under breath. You stared at him incredulously, not only from the odd closeness he subjected you to, but the sudden information you were given.

“Hojo is disgusting…” You hissed quietly. Sephiroth lifted your chin, making you look him in the eye.

“I’ll protect you at any cost.” He vowed, pressing his lips to your forehead. You smiled faintly, wrapping your arms around his neck. You two sat on the cliff in the ocean spray, happily taking everything in.


	7. I'm Done

I don't care to work on this anymore.


End file.
